A code symbol reading apparatus optically reads an image of a code symbol, such as a barcode, attached to a commodity, decodes the read image and acquires code information (commodity code or the like) of the code symbol. JP-A-2005-025311 discloses, as one of this kind of code symbol reading apparatuses, an apparatus using an area image pickup device such as a CCD area sensor. The code symbol reading apparatus takes an image of, for example, a barcode attached to a commodity by the CCD area sensor as the area image pickup device, decodes the output of the CCD area sensor and acquires code information of the barcode, that is, a commodity code. This kind of code symbol reading apparatus requires that an illuminating apparatus illuminates a read area of a code symbol such as a barcode, which is an image pickup area of the CCD area sensor. As an example, the illuminating apparatus illuminates the read area in such a manner that plural LED light sources surround the CCD area sensor. Also in the code symbol reading apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2005-025311, plural LEDs to illuminate the barcode are arranged around the CCD area sensor.
A code symbol reading apparatus of a stationary type that is disposed on a counter on which a basket for containing commodities to be purchased is placed, that is, what is called a vertical scanner is widespread (see, for example, JP-A-11-339123). The stationary type vertical scanner is typically arranged so that a read window of a read surface confronts the operator. The operator holds a code symbol such as a barcode attached to a commodity to the read window and reads the code symbol. Accordingly, when the area image pickup device is used in the vertical scanner, light from the LED light sources arranged around the area image pickup device enters the eyes of the operator. By this, the operator feels glare.